I can't Breathe
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Porque entre sentir y expresar hay una gran distancia. Distancia que a veces agradeces y que otras veces odias con toda tu alma. Pero es una distancia que te salva del mundo, pero no de aquellos que te conocen. El dolor no son solo lágrimas, son corazones que se retuercen y se sienten apuñalados, corazones que si lloran. Porque miras sus tumbas y no lloras, aunque te sientas morir.


Aquí está mi segundo drabble para el reto **Lo perdí**, esta vez participo con uno de los personajes que más me gustan, Tobirama ^^

_**Aviso: **__Este fic participa en el reto Lo perdí del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, excepto el protagonista de este drabble, no Mr. Swag es de Icitzy y mío. Tenemos custodia compartida excepto los domingos que lo cuida-molesta Izunita desde el más allá...okno eso solo es en nuestra mente, legítimamente sigue siendo de Kishimoto._

* * *

_._

**_I can't Breathe_**

_._

* * *

Mi hermano llora, aunque sabe que no debemos hacerlo.

Porque somos ninjas y los ninjas no lloran. Porque somos ninjas…

Itama también lo era, y podía morir en cualquier momento y lo ha hecho a manos del Clan Uchiha.

Hashirama sigue llorando y yo sólo observo.

Tendría que ser como yo.

Porque yo no estoy llorando.

Porque yo estoy de brazos cruzados ante la tumba de nuestros hermanos.

Porque yo estoy bien.

Ojalá me gritara, ojalá me pegara un puñetazo por mi nula reacción, ojalá me llamara "Insensible". Ojalá lo hiciera y pudiera evadir el dolor de mi corazón y discutir con él. Ojalá pudiera llorar.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, yo no. El dolor me oprime el pecho como nunca nada lo ha hecho, incluso si me atravesaran con una espada dolería menos. Pero tengo que seguir firme en mi posición, sin llorar, solo apretando fuertemente el hombro de mi hermano para apoyarlo, fuerte como el dolor que me oprime el alma.

Y maldigo este mundo. Este mundo que me está matando por dentro. Maldigo este mundo que se ha llevado a mis hermanos.

Y por sobretodo me maldigo a mí.

Por no llorar. Por no expresar el dolor que amenaza con matarme a cada segundo que pasa. Por no dejar ver que estoy destrozado y que siento que el aire se me agota o que simplemente mis pulmones ni siquiera quieren recibirlo. Por no expresar que ni puedo respirar. No puedo expresar nada porque debo ser fuerte; por mi clan y por Hashirama. Fuerte para que mi padre no se enfade con ambos, para poder proteger a Hashirama si pierde los estribos de nuevo, aunque lo apoye. Aunque quiera gritar a su lado que todo el sistema está equivocado y que somos seres repugnantes que se matan los unos a los otros pasando por encima de niños.

Pero no puedo, porque si ambos caemos nadie nos salvará y no pienso perderle a él también. Por eso detengo las lágrimas que hace rato se almacenan en mis ojos cada vez que un recuerdo asalta mi mente, cada vez que soy consciente que la sonrisa de Kawarama e Itama es algo que nunca podré volver a ver. Por eso detengo mis lágrimas y me hago el fuerte; porque inútilmente creo que lo conseguiré, que al no llorar seré fuerte y saldré adelante.

Porque creo que inútilmente, que así no tendré pesadillas en las que los veo morir y no me levantaré empapado en sudor y lágrimas.

Hashirama se levanta y espero que me recrimine por no estar triste, así al menos sus palabras me harán daño y sufriré lo que merezco por no estar llorando, aunque por dentro si lo haga.

Pero no es así. Mi hermano me comprende y conoce. Él sabe que me siento morir ante estas tumbas.

Y maldigo de nuevo. Maldigo cuando los brazos de Hashirama me rodean y me susurra un "Tranquilo, te entiendo" y una lágrima finalmente sale de mis ojos cuando correspondo el abrazo.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí esta. Me gusta elegir personajes de los que no he escrito para los retos pero con Tobirama no pude evitar elegirlo aunque ya he escrito de él. Que le vamos a hacer siempre se quiere quedar con mi atención xD tenía pensado otros personajes pero al final ganó él.

Yo creo que Tobirama es un hombre serio más que nada por las circunstancias, nació y creció en una época dificil y él no era tan positivo, inocente y soñador como Hashirama; no, el era mucho más serio y realista pero no creo que eso lo haga peor. Además era un hombre super sacrificado que siempre se preocupaba por su clan, por su villa y por sus alumnos, por los cuales se sacrificó. Además no es tan serio, yo me muero viéndolo enfadarse con Naruto en la guerra xD En fin es un personaje que me encanta y definitivamente se ha ganado mi puesto de Hokage favorito :D

Él y los otros Hakages son lo único que más me motiva del manga ahora... y Maddy por supuesto.


End file.
